Naruto & Kyuubi
by Mizuki-chan01
Summary: Naruto finds out at the age of 5 about Kyuubi, and things change. But what will it lead to? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto at age five sat on his bed in the orphanage, completing his life. For reasons unbeknownst to him, they continuously call him a monster; he is picked on by the other kids, and constantly beat on. Everyone but the Hokaga treated him poorly; he got the worst of everything, food, clothes, toys, beds, and no one played with him. He could not understand why. What had he done for them to hate him so much?

He did not know, but he did know something else. Everyone loved the Hokaga and respected him. That is it, if he became strong and then the next Hokaga, then they would respect him. He would have to become stronger though, but how. He thought about it, but could not come up with an answer, so he decided to go the sleep.

He now stood in a room with a large cage before him, big yellow eyes staring back at him. He walked up to it to get a better look and was terrified at what he found. In the cage sat a large fox, many times his own size. He stared at it for a long time, truly terrified. He was about to cry when the fox spoke up.

'**Kit, don't cry, I just wanted to help you,' **it said in a booming and yet soothing voice.

'Who are you,' Naruto asked.

'**I am Kyubbi, a female fox demon,' **she answered with amusement.

'Will you be my friend,' asked Naruto

'**I would love to Naruto,'** she answered.

'Well if you're going to help me, I'll help you. How do you open that cage,' Naruto asked.

She stared at him in astonishment at is proclamation, and then smiled gently.

'**Just imagine it gone and it will be gone**,' she answered him.

He then did so and soon the cage was gone. Once it was, Naruto was on her, hugging her with all his might.

'Will you train me, so I can become strong,' Naruto asked, looking up at her.

'**Yes, kit. We will begin now. You will first need to build up your strength and stamina, so you will do simple exercises while meditating. Okay,**' she said and he moved to stand in front of her.

'Tell me what you want me to do,' Naruto said, and she smiled at his eagerness.

So, Naruto's trained for 6 years until he would go into the academy. He would go and train in the woods during the day. After a while, he was in the woods day and night for weeks at a time. He increased his strength, stamina, and she gave him lessons, since no one else would. Soon after, he began to learn to make and use shrunkens, kunais, and other various weapons. At night when he slept, in the chamber that once held the cage, she would teach him other things that had to deal with demon powers and such. Soon he was a master at shrunkens, kunais, and even the sword. He could successfully complete over a two dozen human and demon justu, while he also knows many of the elemental techniques.

While training he ignored the villagers and other kids, focusing solely on training and becoming the best. After he turned six, he was given his own place, since the orphanage believed it was his fault no one had been adopted the past couple of years and demanded he be removed from the orphanage. Therefore, the villagers rarely saw him now and days and now ignored his existence all together. So, for six long but full years he trained so he could be finally accepted.

Everyone was darting around, getting all the nins to the front of the village and the others to safety. Today they were attacked by another demon and everyone was terrified that the village would be destroyed. Last time, the Yondamine saved them, but this time, they did not know what to do.

"Everyone hold your positions, we can't let it pass," yelled the Hokaga. They were trying everything, but nothing seemed to work. If only the Yondamine were here, but he was not and they have to do their best.

Suddenly the beast struck out and everyone was thrown back. It was about to finish when someone appeared in front of them. Naruto.

He was wearing a short sleeve black tee shirt, bandages all the way up his arm, black shorts, bandages up his legs, boots, and he wore a bandana on his head, covering most of his spiky blond hair. Around his neck, he had a mask there, so he can use it when necessary.

"This village is protected by Kyubbi of the nine tails, so leave now Ginki, before you make me angry," he replied in a cold voice.

"Hahahah, what can a little human kid like you do," it taunted Naruto.

"A lot more than you think," Naruto replied. The beast just cracked up and lunged towards Naruto.

"I warned you," Naruto said.

Naruto stood there, waiting. Before he could touch Naruto, he disappeared, and then reappeared some distance behind him, making a no justu none of them was familiar with. When he was done, he called out "Demon fire no justu, level 3," and fire the color blue spun at high speeds towards the demon. It moved before the attack hit him, but Naruto was ready. He was suddenly above making another no justu with speed far faster their own. When ready he called out "Demon fires strike no justu, invincible level," and he charged head first at the demon, fist caught on fire and plunged into the demon, ending its live.

He rose from his crouched position on the ground and stared at the demon indifferently. He then turned towards the jounin and other nin, and started walking towards them. They all quickly got in a defensive stance, but he just walked past them. When he did, he whispered something.

"Weaklings," and continued walking, then he suddenly disappeared.

"What in the hell is going on Hokaga," a jounin asked the Hokaga.

"It would seem that he has been training, but whose been training him," he said, and they all stared off in the direction Naruto disappeared.

Next Day, Academy begins.

Naruto started his day like he always does, add his weights to his clothes, and he begins his exercises. Five hundred push-ups, sit ups, punches, kicks, and laps. Once he was done with that, he headed to the academy.

'Why do I have to go to a stupid school with weaklings like them, Kyubbi-sensei?' Naruto asked his sensei.

'**Because if you do not you cannot move on to the next ninja level, even if you already know everything they teach you. You have to finish the academy, or you do not pass to the next level. Sorry kit, you will have to deal with it**,' answered the kitsune.

'All right, fine, but I'm not dealing with any of those brats, they will just get in my way,' Naruto said. Kyubbi did not answer.

When he got there, no one was there yet but him. He looks around a little bit, checking out the training ground and the classrooms. He was soon in his classroom, seated and ready. Soon after he arrived, another student shows up. By his profile and chakra level, he is the prodigy, Sasuke. They stared at one another for a few moments, and then Sasuke spoke up.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you as one of the regular kids that live here," he asked.

"Naruto," was Naruto's simple answer. Sasuke glared at him and was about to demand more, but was interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?" asked Sakura at the door. She walked in and looked at what Sasuke was previously looking at. He was so cool looking, and he looked strong with those bandages on him. But, who could he be.

She decided to find out. She walked up to his desk and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Sakura, I was wondering who you were," she asked politely.

"Damn brats, I've said It once, and I don't plan on repeating myself, so buzz off," Naruto said, obviously annoyed.

She retreated next to Sasuke, a little unnerved by his answer and his tone of voice. She stared down, too nervous to ask Sasuke. Sasuke went to sit down, and Sakura followed soon after. After the episode, the other students stared to arrive. Many of them wondered about the kid in black with bandages in the back. None of them had seen him before, so who was he.

Naruto ended up sitting by himself because everyone could feel an odd aura around him, and did not want to find out more. Soon the teacher arrived and class began.

"Alright class, I am your instructor, Iruka-sensei, and I will first call roll call," Iruka said to the class, and began roll call.

"Sasuke," "Here," "Sakura," Here, sensei," "Naruto," "…," "Naruto," "…," "Is Naruto here," "Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Naruto answered with a yawn.

"Then why didn't you answer," Iruka-sensei asked.

"I didn't want to," Naruto answered, close to falling asleep.

Iruka-sensei glared at his student and growled in annoyance.

"Ya know, of your trying to sound like an animal, you should really practice, because you're terrible," Naruto stated, and even though all the students felt uneasy around him, they could not help but crack up, even so, Naruto keep a straight face, as if he did not find it funny. Iruka glared again, and was about to retort, but decided against it, he had a class to start. So he finished calling roll and started class.

"Well class, lets begin," and so Naruto's time at the academy began.

One Year later

The class was now practicing the replacement justu, or everyone but Naruto was. He sat at his desk, seemingly asleep, while he was actually practicing a justu in his head with Kyubbi. Suddenly there was a power strike and everyone froze, and Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Sensei, what is that, it doesn't feel human," Sakura said matter-a-factly.

"That's because it isn't," Naruto said as he got up and headed out of the classroom.

"Naruto, where are you going? Get back here," said Iruka as he headed over to grab Naruto. Naruto just glared at him with the coldest eyes he had seen from the boy.

"Unless you want the village to be destroyed, I suggest you let me go," Naruto stated coldly. Iruka let him go and watched him leave.

"Iruka-sensei, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out, come on class, field observance," with that they all followed Iruka to the gate of the village.

Gate of Village

Most of the nins were there, waiting for the source of the power spike to show itself. They line up in formation, the Hokaga at the front with the top Jounin. It has been ten minutes and the demon shows up.

"Formation X3, take it down before it can use any of its powers," yells the Hokaga. The strongest nin surround the demon, making it enable to move anywhere. They begin the hand seals for a modified no justu. When done, they yell," Fire spin no justu," and fire shoots from their hands, merges together and a tornado forms around the demon. Soon it disperses and they wait until the smoke clears. When it does the demon is still standing, no scratch on it. They were too shocked, they did not move before the demon threw them back with one attack.

"Damn, now what," a jounin asked aloud.

"Let me handle him," someone said. They all turned to the voice and saw Naruto standing there, staring at the demon.

"What can you do, your still in the academy," someone yelled who was not there the previous year, and missed Naruto's demonstrate.

"A lot more than you can, now get back, unless you want to get fried," he said and they all stared at him until the Hokaga nodded. Naruto moved forward and faced the demon.

The nins from the academy stood in the back of the line of nins, watching what was going on. They were surprised when Naruto spoke up, he was strong, but what could he possibly do.

"Sensei, what's he doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Class, stay here, I'm going to talk to the Hokaga," Iruka said, and disappeared.

On the front line, the Hokaga stood with the jounin, watching Naruto walk up to the demon with no fear whatsoever. He still remembers what happened a year ago, and still has no idea how he was able to defeat the demon, let alone the justus he used. He study hours and not even had an idea. His thoughts were interrupted by Iruka.

"Hokaga, what is going on? Why are you letting Naruto near that thing?" Iruka asked.

"Do you remember a year ago, when the other demon attacked, Iruka?" he asked.

"Yes sir, it attacked the village and you had all jounin and lower ninjas either fighting it or evacuation the village. It was still destroyed though, but what has that got to do with Naruto," Iruka said.

"Last year, the one to defeat the demon was Naruto," said the Hokaga. They both then stared at Naruto's back.

'Sensei, he's strong, very strong. What should I do?' Naruto asked his sensei.

'**Don't you think it'll be fun to use them**?' she asked him with a smirk.

'You mean these,' Naruto asked while looking at his bandaged up arm.

'**No, a stick, of course them**," she answered.

Naruto scowled and reached over to remove the bandages. He slowly unwrapped the bandages while the demon stared, anxious to see what this one could do. The last bit of bandage from his arms fell and showed what was on his arms. He had a fox with nine tails wrapped around his right arm, while on the left there was another fox with five tails. Around the animals, in kanji it read:

"Power of the nine tails and five tails

Give to me your power of

Fire

Water

Ice

Earth

Wind

Lighting

Dark

Light

Invisibility

Quick Heal

and Flight

Let them flow through me like blood

Make them one with me"

"What in the world is that Hokage?" asked Iruka, staring with wide eyes at Naruto.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Iruka." The Hokage answered, also in awe.

Naruto then stared at the demon in challenge and the demon stared back, having no idea what is in store for him. For a few moments, it was silent, the wind gently scattering the dust.

Then they charged at each other headlong. After they collide, dust is brought up, and hung in the air around the demon and Naruto. When it was cleared, the demon was across the clearing, and Naruto stood, gazing at the demon. He then quickly took off before the demon could get up and stood right before it, making hand seals for things they had no knowledge of. The demon looked up and saw the seals, his eyes bugged out and he quickly got out of the way before Naruto could complete the no justu on him. Naruto stopped his hand seals.

"It seems I'll have to take you a little more serious, brat," said the demon


	2. Chapter 2

"Heh, even if you did, it wouldn't save your ass," Naruto answered, smirking. Everyone was wide eyed at that comment, and the genins were amazed at what he could do.

Naruto then did the hand seals for the clone jutsu, and fourteen more Naruto's appeared. The then all got in an attacking formation. They formed a diamond, three on each side and continued inside the formation, so they built on each other. The ones on the outside got into a defense stance, while the ones on the inside went into a fighting stance.

"Come on; let's see what you've got." Naruto said to the demon.

The demon growled in anger and charged the clones and swiped at them with his claws. The all dodged together and moved back in perfect securitization, surprising the demon and the audience.

The demon charged again with greater speed while flicking out his tail at the same time, making five of the clones disappears. He grinned and went in for more, but they dodged, and then disappeared.

"Damnit," Said the demon.

The remaining Naruto's reappeared now surrounded him smirking. They all charged in to attack, so the demon jumped up. But he was unprepared when someone attacked him from above.

While the clones had him surrounded, the real Naruto had moved somewhere else nearby waiting for the right moment. When it came he preformed one of the demon jutsus Kyuubi had taught him. When done, both his hands were engulfed in blue flame. It's very similar to the Demon Fire Strike, but had a few changes, ones he made himself.

"Demon fire strike, Naruto Uzmaki style." He called out.

So Naruto charged downward, punching him numerous times rapidly onto the demon, making him plunge back down onto the ground, where the clones once again surrounded him. Naruto landed on the ground behind the clones, waiting for the demon to get back up, arms crossed.

The demon did so steadily, which made Naruto curse. The chakra affect, which was just it absorbing the demons chakra, had failed. The demons eyes now glowed eerily yellow, which made Naruto immediately take the fight serious.

'Damn, he's activating one of his special abilities. Sensei, do you know what the special ability is?' Naruto asked.

'**Hmm, well, if I'm correct about him being the tiger of five tails, then his speed will increase dramatically, as will his senses, and he will also start to use his own jutsus, at this level anyways.**'

'Damn, it seems I will have to up my level as well.'

'**By all means. Let's make this a little more fun, shall we.**'

While the demon stood there waiting, Naruto began to activate one of his own jutsus. He did some hand seals quickly, then called out, "Activate." And soon afterwards he began to transform. His eyes became fox like and red, his nails grew to claws, and his whiskers marks became darker. When done smoke rose off him, being carried away by the wind and he glared the demon.

He grinned, showing his new fangs. The demon glared, getting impatient, and charged. Naruto dispersed his remaining clones while the demon charged. The demon was on him, swiping his claws clean through Naruto. The demon smirked in triumph, but then Naruto became transparent, and the demons eyes became drastically bigger.

"Where did Naruto go?" asked Sakura form the sidelines. The others were thinking the same, looking for him.

The demon landed on his paws, and scanned around, looking for the child. He couldn't sense his chakra, which was saying something because it was natural for a demon to sense it, just like a demon can smell. The clearing was silent as everyone searched around for the missing ninja. Suddenly someone broke the silence.

"You're the five tailed demon, and that's all you can do, I thought you'd be stronger or faster than this. Oh well, guess I better end this." Right then Naruto appeared before the demon, crouching before him.

He stood up and grinned at the demon. In a surprising burst of speed the demon shot forward at him, slicing through his arm in panic. Naruto staggered backward while holding his arm with his other hand. The demon seeing him weakened charged in again, and sliced and bit him, jumped off of him, standing a good distance away.

Naruto layed there, motionless, while the blood leaked out of the wound on his arms, chest, and legs. The clearing was silent except for the demons heavy breathing. The demon did not respond for many moments, then finally snaped out of it. He grinned triumphly, and started to walk over to Naruto.

'**Naruto, I'm tired of this one, and his pissing me off, finish him off, NOW!**'

'How do you wish me to.' asked Naruto.

**'Call Shebia and Helia, I want my own blood kin to take care of this damn demon, especailly since he missed with my new adopted kin**.'

'Very well, oba-san' (is that right. not sure)

Naruto straightened up and started doing hands seal slow and deliberate. They were ancient symbols the demon did not even know and they were all entranced. He then started chanting in an ancient language as well and no one knew what was going on.

When he stopped, his eyes popped open, glowing red and stretched out his arms. The tattoos seemed to be alive, withering and crawling down his arms. They seemed then to become real, taking shape of real animals, before Naruto.

"Oh my god, what's going on?" a female said in the audience. A few of the people fell to their knees, truly terrified. First Naruto transformed to that demon-like form, and then demons came from his arms. What the hell was going on?

A few of the nins drew their weapons and slowly walked forward, many of them out for revenge on the so called demon, and were about to attack when the Hokage stretched out his arm to stop them.

"No, he is the only one who can get rid of that demon, and you have no need to fear him." He said.

"But Hokage, he is a demon, and we must destroy him. How can you trust him?" a Nin said who wanted revenge for his dead son.

"Because he is not that demon, he is Naruto Uzmaki, a citizen of the Hidden Village of Leaf, and I believe in him," Responded the Hokage, looking at them with one eye. Everyone was silent after that, absorbing what the Hokage said. They watched the fight silently.

Naruto was panting while he kneeled on the ground. He had mastered this, but does not do it often, so it exhausted his body. Besides, he was the first being in history to do what he just did. The fox with five tails came beside Naruto and let him use it to stand up and gather his strength back. The other, taller fox stood before them, staring down the demon they were fighting.

'**What can we do for you, my lord**,' asked Shebia, the nine-tailed fox.

'Huff, huff, that demon needs to be taken out, please. Your mother thought it would be fun for me to summon you and she's pissed off at him, so I did. Now I'm exhausted, so could you please take care of it?' asked Naruto.

'**You don't even have to ask, Naruto-kun. He's already dead**.' Shebia said and crouched down, the other demon followed suit. Naruto leaned heavily against Helia, and she purred while they watched the two demons.

Shebia growled as her eyes turned blood red in anger. Slowly, green chakra began to build around her, building and building, until it almost consumed her.

"**How dare you harm my master! You will pay with your life**." And she charged at the other demon, clawing, biting and scratching. They broke apart her glaring at him, while he looked scared. Her eyes were glowing red and suddenly fire was consuming her, though it appeared to do no harm.

" What the hell, did that demon just call Naruto its master." Saske said outloud, speaking for the first time during the battle.

"I am more interested in the fact that it can talk." said Shikmaru. No one could answer that question, and they returned to the battle.

"**You should feel very lucky; your death will be swift, and not slow**." And with that she disappeared. Everyone looked around for her except for Naruto and Helia, who knew where she was.

"Where did it go." Sakura asked in fear.

Shebia then appeared behind him two clones with her as they again charged him. They were quicker, and never let him touch her. This time it was quick and she ended his life, his body slashed into pieces across the clearing.

Afterward she walked over to Naruto and bowed before nuzzling him, as Helia held him up. Naruto smiled and petted her as she nuzzled him.

"Do you think you guys could take me home, I'm exhausted? And I really don't feel like dealing with them right now." He said as looked over at the gaping Nins.

'**For sure Naruto-kun**,' said Helia. She crouched down and he got on her back, laying forward where his head rested on hers. The two demons had a fox grin on as they looked at their exhausted master. They were about to leave, when they looked at the nins watching them. Many were gaping; some had no expression, while the others glared.

Shelia and Helia growled lowly, and all the expression turned to truly terrified. Satisfied the demons turned around and headed into the forest.

A while after all demons had left the area; the nins were still standing there, afraid. The Hokage sighed, and faced the nins there.

"Alright, the battle is over, and I believe we should clean up. Iruka, I believe you should take your students back to the academy. Med-nin, please tend to the wounded. Everyone else help with cleaning and with anything else that may require your assistance. Now, move." The Hokage said and everyone came out of their stupor and did what they were assigned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: don't own Naruto or any of the others, but I do own any of my original characters I might introduce

FYI: this chapter was edited and such- so you might see improvements for you long time readers, newbie's, carry on (salute)- rewrite sorta

After the battle, everyone helped in getting the village back on its feet. The med-nins took care of the wounded, and the other nins helped with clean up and the civilian families. No one had seen Naruto since his disappearance into the woods, and many were worried he was planning something, while others were hoping he was dead.

Many were helping, but not Sasuke, he thought himself too high to help. He was currently at his mansion beating the crap out a practice dummy (which had Naruto's face on it). Left kick, right kick, left punch, right punch, jump kick, and then he stopped, breathing heavily. He had been at it for hours, his only way to work out his frustration.

'_How could that dope be so strong, and where did he learn to summon. Hell, what in the hell is he, those claws, fangs, he even had whiskers! What in the hell is he? He isn't who we thought he was, that's for sure, but how can he be so much stronger than me, a genius.' _he thought for a minute, catching he breath. '_I'll ask Iruka-sensei, and if he doesn't have the answers, I'll go to the Hokage' _and with that he went inside to change, and then headed out to find Iruka-sensei.

Sakura was helping her parents in restoring their shop. She would be trying to find Sasuke, but she was needed here. While she was working she was thinking about the day before. '_What was all that about? Where did he get all that power? I thought he was such a dope, but what happened? And what in the hell is he? He obviously isn't human... Maybe Iruka-sensei will know. Yeah, I'll go ask him later.' _and with that she focused her attention back onto her tasks.

Shikamaru was, amazingly, helping with the repairs. Having no chose in the matter, he was forced to help his parents. While doing so he was thinking about the events from the day before. '_Those techniques, those justus, even the attacks, I've haven't heard of any of them. And that transformation, then the summoning, no human could do those. He can't be human. Maybe Iruka-sensei knows what he is. Mmm. Yeah I'll go ask him later, it isn't too troublesome._' and so he went back to work, and soon after went to find Iruka-sensei.

'_Damn that Naruto. I was so close to surpassing him, and then this happens...Well I know he isn't human. I'll ask Iruka-sensei if he knows where Naruto got all that power.' _thought Kiba as he was helping his family with the house repairs.

Hinata was currently at her family's man chin, watching the branch family members exercise and practice. Their house wasn't touched, and they weren't required to help. She was brooding on what happened yesterday. 'Naruto_-kun is so strong. I'm not at his level, I'm so weak. I wonder how he got so strong though. Did he get extra training from Iruka-sensei? Mmm, I wonder...I-I think I want to be strong like him and protect the ones I care about, like Naruto-kun. Yeah. But first I need to find out how he got so strong. Mmmm. Guess the best person to ask would be Iruka-sensei. Right, I'll go and ask Iruka-sensei.' _(she doesn't stutter in her mind, only out loud, Kay)

"_YOSH! NARUTO-KUN IS SO STRONG! HE BURNS WITH THE PASSION OF YOUTH! HE MUST TRAIN ALL THE TIME, DAY AND NIGHT. YOSH, I MUST BURN WITH THE PASSION LIKE NARUTO-KUN. I MUST GO SPEAK TO IRUKI-SENSEI."_ Rock Lee thought to himself as he ran back and forth everywhere to help rebuild what had fallen during the attack, with a glint in his eyes for knowledge of Naruto.

"_My bugs tell me he smells like demon, animal, and human. His aura also tells the same. How is this possible though, one can not simply be human, demon, and animal, it is impossible. It is a feat unheard of in any history. I will speak with Iruka-sensei and learn what I can of you, Naruto." _Shino thought as he gathered his bugs from nearby, so that he may continue helping around the city. Lifting up his arms, bugs flew in, making a home in the holes covering his body. Once done he leaped of the branch of the tree he was on to find Iruka-sensei.

The rest of Naruto's classmates and the other students of other classes, upper and lower, were thinking the same, wondering where Naruto got his power, or what exactly he was. So they decided to ask Iruka-sensei.

The Hokage was currently in his office, going through reports and complaints from the nins, civilians, and many members of the council, as usual. After the battle he ordered the med-nins to help the wounded, the academy students to return to the academy, and all the others nins to help clean up. It was the day after the battle, and he was now receiving reports, complaints, and jobs other villages were asking them to do, but they were too busy, and he was getting a headache.

But he had to thank Naruto, if it wasn't for him, none of them might be alive. He sighed and looked out the window. A lot of the adults were demanding the death of the so called 'demon' who had in fact saved all their lives, and despite that they still wanted his death. He sighed again, painfully. He had to do something, but what? He knew Naruto could take care of himself, but he didn't want him staying here having to deal with the villagers sneering at him and threatening his life daily.

He thought long and hard, but finally came up with something. He would make him an ANBU and no one would know it was him. He could stay here, protect the village as he desired, surprisingly, and no one would know about it. The Hokage smiled in triumph. He'd send a jounin out in search of him, so he could tell him.

"Kuyai," he called to one of his guards outside. In walked a woman in her early twenties with a Hidden leaf headband on her forehead, and wearing jounin gear. She had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail and had green eyes. Her face was flawless, and she had a muscular build from years of training.

"Yes Hokage-sama," she answered respectfully with a bow.

"Tell Kakashi to find Naruto and to bring him here. Also, tell all those who know what Naruto is, to tell no one else, with corrdance with the laws i placed. Do you understand?" he asked to be sure that Kuyai knew.

"Yes Hokage-sama," she answered again respectfully, bowed, and left the room.

She found Kakashi at Naruto's apartment, checking it out, and reading one of his 'educational' books.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here" she asked curiously.

"Wanted to see how Naruto lived. It looks like he's barely here. Hardly any food, beds made up, few clothes, hardly any furniture, and dust covering everything. It's like he doesn't live here at all." Kakashi said thoughtfully, smearing a finger across the kitchen table, and lifting the dust from that spot.

"Well, you'll get your chance to ask, Hokage-sama wants you to find him and bring him" she said seriously, pointing out the front door.

"Ah, very well, then I'll be on my way." he said, about to poof away.

"WAIT, Hokage-sama also said to tell no one what Naruto is, and clear." she said quickly.

"Wouldn't tell a soul." with that said, he poofed away. Kuyai sighed, looked around, agreeing with Kakashi, and then also disappeared to tell the other nins.

Sasuke soon found Iruka-sensei helping a family with their shop.

"Iruka-sensei, can I speak with you." Iruka looked over to who had spoken and found his second best student. Naruto was his first, and although he despised Naruto at first, he often saw the boy with a lonely or painful look, though the boy seemed to not noticed, and the hate and anger went away and he felt a connection with him.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Sasuke nodded in recognition and waited as Iruka finished nailing a board down. While waiting Sakura followed by Shikimara, Chojo, Kiba, and the others in the academy, including those above them came and asked to speak to Iruka. When done he came and stood before them.

"Well, how can I help you?" asked Iruka, already knowing what they were going to ask.

"I don't know about the rest of them, but I want to know what Naruto is, because he isn't human." Sasuke asked and the others nodded, anxious.

Kuyai talked to many of the villagers and nins, so many she had a headache from all of the complaints. She was walking around, telling all the adults, when she saw a crowd of kids talking to Iruka. Panicking she ran over to them.

"Iruka-san, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked quickly.

"Sure. I'll be right back kids." he walked over to her and waited patiently.

"I was told to tell all those who knew what Naruto is to tell no one else and it looked like that's what that was about." she said nervously, barely keeping herself from wringing her hands in nervousness.

"Yeah, it was, but I wasn't planning on telling them. He had enough people hating him, and since they don't know the real him, they wouldn't except him, and would hate him. You don't have to worry, I don't plan on telling anyone that doesn't know, since it's the law and everything," Iruka said, smiling painfully.

"Good, tell anyone else who knows what he is to not tell someone else who doesn't. Hokage's orders." she said with authority, saluting.

"Very well." with that he went back to the children, and she went back to telling the adults the Hokage's orders.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not quite sure myself. I'm afraid I can't help you." Iruka said staring at them seriously. After a few moments, and the children left, he went back to work.

Kakashi was in the forest, just outside the village, searching for any sign of Naruto. He had no luck, so he made some handseals, bit his thumb, and summoned Pakkon, one of his summon dogs.

"What do you want Kakashi?" the dog asked, irritated.

"I need help finding someone. Here, this should have his scent." he said and held out a piece of cloth from Naruto's apartment.

"Very well, but you owe me fifty six favors now." Pakkon said.

"Yes, yes." Iruka said while Pakkon sniffed the cloth, then sniffing around the area to find a lead.

"Ah, I smell a trial going this way." Pakkon said and headed deeper into the forest.

They traveled for a while, and soon stopped for a break. Iruka pulled out some food to have for a snack and shared with his summon. They ate silently for a while and when done, began again.

"So, who exactly is this person we're looking for, Kakashi?" asked Pakkon as they set off again.

"His name is Naruto, a citizen of the Hidden Village of Leafs. He saved the village yesterday from a demon and disappeared. Hokage-sama wishes to speak with him about something, and I was sent to find him and bring him to Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered, jumping from tree branch to tree branch behind Pakkon.

"Oh. Was wondering why you called me. Well, I want to get this over with, so let's speed things up a bit" Said Pakkon and he went slightly faster, Kakashi keeping up with him. Pakkon soon slowed down, and Kakashi was about ask why when Pakkon jumped onto his head.

"He's over in the next clearing, Kakashi." said Pakkon pointing to a clearing just ahead, and Kakashi proceeded to walk into the clearing. What he saw caused him to gape openly.

Good? Bad? please let me know. and to let you know, more surprises are on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto (cries) or any of the other Naruto characters.

Sorry for keeping you waiting, but i just had to be evil (evil laughter) with that cliffhanger, and i also wanted to see if i could catch (lol, like fish) a few readers that way, and it seems it worked. Anyways, here's chapter four, with some surprises. Enjoy.

I tried to make him seem, ya' know, human, heh, key word 'tried'. Anyways, got a comment about him being 'Marry Sue', currently trying to fix that. (LanHikari2000x) Oh, and for all my faithfull readers, thanks for the comments, even if some of them were flames. (cries) Oh, and to my #1 reader LbcLostKid thanks for keeping with me, and to the rest of my readers. makes me HAPPY. > At least someone (or some people) will read them. Thanks!

* * *

Before him was a sceneKakashi never expected to see. There was a house, more like a cabin in the center, and Naruto was in front of it. He had a content smile on his face while he ran from a pack of small blue foxes. There were over a dozen demon foxes in the clearing, small, medium, and large watching the going ons intently. Naruto looked behind him and laughed out while shouting behind him. 

"Come on, I know your better than this. Your of Kyuubi's clan. Don't tell me they're this weak." he taunted lightly causing Kakashi to gasp. He didn't just taunt a demon.

The small foxes suddenly growled and went faster. They then jumped up onto him when close enough and they tumbled down. When the dust cleared, the foxes layed ontop of not Naruto, but a log, and Kakashi gasped slightly.

"Hahahahaha, I got ya." Naruto said from behind them, pointing at them and Kakashi aburptly turned his head to a tree near him, and froze. He jumped down into the middle of the clearing and they attacted before he could react and now sat ontop of the real Naruto. When he recovered from it he sat up and...pouted.

"Alright, you got me, you win." he said with defeat.

"Naruto-sama, I hate to interrupt but it is time." said one of the larger blue foxes.

"Ahh, come on, I just fought a goddamn demon yesterday, and it was a five-tailed, and you want me to do that already?" he whined desperatly.

"It is your job, and your duty, you can't escape from it, although we all wish you could escape from this part, but alas, you can't. Forgive us" said a fire red fox about 6 feet tall.

"Huff, fine" said Naruto and he glared at the ground. He removed his tee-shirt, revealing, not only numerous tattoos but even more scars from what Kakashi did not know, and straightened up.

He sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. He faced his head to the sky, eyes closed and breathed calmly and rhythmically, completely relaxing his body. It was erieely quiet as all the foxes stared on silently, watching, waiting. Kakashi stared on as something ancient began, and he being the first human to ever witness it.

The wind picked up and began swirling around Naruto as he stayed completely still, while the tattoos began to move and slither like before. They slid from his arms and took form many times bigger around him. A blue fox, a red fox, black wolf, white dog, brown and white hawk, and a large frog were now in the clearing. They backed away to the edges of the clearing and formed a circle around him, all of them.

They sat, or stood watching as the wind increased and continued watching, and it seemed to Kakashi that their eyes were sad, and that worried him. He turned back to Naruto and watched, whatever was going on.

Suddenly the wind became violent, scratching at Naruto's body, leaving small red lines on him, though they healed quickly afterwards. It increased becoming a tornado around him, letting no one close as it picked up speed.

Naruto suddenly screamed with all his might moving his head from side to side in pain. Suddenlythe tornado became a typoon of fire, scorching his skin completly off, and the demons looked away briefly, but Kakashi just couldn't take his eyes away from the horrific scence, as well as Pakkon.

Naruto then brought his head down and moved his arms around his body and became silent once more, though it didn't seem to be over, but became worse.

One at a time tails began to sprout from his tailbone. They came slowly and, by his now constent screaming, painfully.

Finally eight tails waved behind him and there seem to be a brief brake for him as his screaming stopped and he huffed as he continued to hold his sides in exhaustion, sweat pouring off of him.

Abruptly he swung his head up, facing the sky and screamed bloody murder as another tail sprouted out of his tailbone, and it seemed to hurt the most as he continued to scream far after the tail continued to sprout.

Finally the wind slowly died down and Naruto fell to his knees and then fell flat on his face, unconcious and breathing evenly. The other demons in the clearing moved over to him. The largest foxlayed downnext to him as two smaller foxes moved him to a sitting postion against the larger foxes stomach. The others curled around him, and the small fox cubs got comfortable on top of him to keep him warm until he woke up.

Kakashi stared at the strange scene in wonder, having never witnessed something like this before. He briefly looked at his summon, and his summon looked back at him, faces in wonder. Kakashi looked back on the scene and made a decision.

He silently walked out from behind the bushes he hid and made his way to the group. The smaller ones keep sleeping, but the largest fox and the black wolf were still awake keeping a watchful eye.

Kakashi came up silently and cautiously, and the two growled at him, their eyes bleeding red in warning. Kakashi put uphis hands in a sigh of peace.

"Whoah, hold it, i'm not here to hurt anyone, no demons or Naruto. I just wanted to sit here until he woke up, then I wanted to talk with him, that's it. No threat, no danger," he said in panic, trying to calm then before they decided to have dinner, and him the main course.

The two demons glanced at each other briefly, nodded, and looked back at Kakashi.

"Very well, but if you make one move that is a danger to Naruto-sama, and we have you head," spoke the large fox.

"Okay, i'll just sit over here and wait," Kakashi then walked over to the cabin and leaned agains the wall and relaxed, it seemed it would be a long wait.

Kakashi sighed as Pakkon came over and layed in Kakashi's lap.

Yep, it would be a long wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa!

Disclaimer:Don't own any of the Naruto characters, but of course there are my original characters, some OOC

enjoy! (please)

* * *

Mindscape:

Naruto was in the form of a small fox with sungold fur, curled up next to Kyuubi's larger fox form snoring softly. She smiled down at him.

"_Naruto." Kyubbi said._

Silence was the response

_"Naruto."_

A small grumble was her response this time.

"_Naruto-kun, wake up."_

_"But kaa-san, I don't wanna." Naruto sleepily replied, placing his paw on his nose softly._

_"But you need to wake up, we have things to discuss." she replied humorly while nudging him softly._

_"Fine, you win, I'm up." Naruto finally said as he removed his paw and raised his head, looking Kyubbi in the eye then yawning._

_"So what do you want." Naruto asked after he yawned._

_"It seems your a bit grumpy today. Well anyways, now that you have all nine tails, I need to inform you of a few new jobs you will have to fullfill. First you will have to do weekly checks of the area, along with meeting the full demon council, who are now your Aunts and Uncles now. You will need start work on fixing small conflicts between the different clans so you can work your way up. Finally you will need to personalize the lands that are now yours, as I have, and let the others demons know your not one to take lightly. You've done that somewhat, you need to show them all. The demons you've defeated are fools, everyone knows that, and were some of the weaker variety-"_

_"Hey, what about that last one I took out." Naruto inturrupted indilently._

_"One of the fools I mentioned, not to mention stupid." she replied with a grin and Naruto snickered._

_"Well anyways, the ones you've fought have never been considered an important chain in our chain of power and strength. So you'll have to compete against numerous kinds of strong demons till you have finally been accepted asI have. We are closer to your goal, just a little more to go." She said softly. Naruto let out a large sigh after her._

* * *

Kakashi head bobbed as he slept in the clearing with Naruto and his...friends. His head fell farther down and he woke with a start, Pakon falling to the ground, but remaining asleep, amazingly. He scanned the area and checked for any danger. The only thing in the clearing was him, Naruto, and the demons, he was safe, at least he thought he was. He put away his blades and kneeled on one knee, the other propted up. 

He looked over to the animal pile around Naruto and sweat dropped. Who knew a human could get that cozy with demons. And Naruto looked so peaceful, a big difference to his nomral face, always sour. He stood up and the largest fox and wolf that spoke to him earlier that morning moved their eyesto him. He moved closer very slowly and checked out Naruto from afar.

He was a bit different than before, and some changes happened while they were asleep. He had the nine tails he gained last night, but also now had fox ears on his head. Among the scars on his back, there were markings, like a language, and a new animal was on his back. Kakashi didn't know what it was. It had nine tails AND wings. It looked like a mixed of things and it seemed ancient.

Suddenly Naruto started to shake violently, and moved onto his back, his face cortorted in pain,causing the younger foxes to fall off and wake up abruptly. All demons were now awake and alert, all eyes on Naruto. Kakashi stayed where he was, but was very close to rushing in. When he saw the worried looks in the eyes of the bigger demons, he knew something was up and rushed to Naruto, ignoring the growls. He checked for a fever and checked his pulse.

"_What's wrong with him, elder? Why is he reacting this way." one of the bigger foxes, a goldish one, asked respectfully. The younger ones were crying as the older ones kept them out of their way._

_"Truefully, I don't know. Kyubbi should keep him from getting sick, but we've never really taken care of a human before, so we have little knowledge of their physical bodies. I just don't know." the third largest one said._

"He has a fever, a very high fever, and his pulse is too fast, way too fast. We need to keep him warm, a fire needs to be built. I'm not a medic nin, but i'm pretty sure he doesn't need to be moved a far distance. So we need wood for the fire and plenty of blankets. We are also gonna need ice and a rag." Kakashi barely got that information out and several demons were on their way to get wood. The younger ones ran to the cabin and noises could be heard as they retrieved the blankets. Kakashi picked up Naruto a carried him inside.

He looked around the cozy cabin in surprise. It looked like this is where Naruto lives. A bed, couches, several places for small animals, or demons, to sleep, chairs, frigerator, and even stairs that lead to where, Kakashi didn't know. He took Naruto to the bed and layed him down, took one blanket at a time from the youngsters and put it over him.

He turned around when he heard a noise at the door. Wood, lots of wood with all the other demons standing behind the pile. These demons were dedicated to Naruto, and Kakashi couldn't figure it out. He put his hands on his hips and sighed.

Kakashi had built a fire in the fireplace, that took forever for him to find and demon youngsters laughing at him, and had a bag of ice on Naruto's head about ten minutes later as he sat at a chair he moved to Naruto's bed, the younger demons layed everywhere on the bed, adding warmth. Some of the demons that could fit inside sat around the cabin comfortably, and the bigger ones looked in through the window, silently waited for him to wake up. They all took a deep breath.

* * *

Hours later and his fever had yet to lessen, nor his pulse. Kakashi couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He knew his share of sicknesses, but this was a first for him. He could go get a medic nin, or the Hokage, but that could compromise Naruto, so he had to sit and wait. 

The other demons, knowing less of the human body, were more worried than Kakashi, having no clue what to do. They watched over him, and the chakra around him, for any changes, but there was none. Something was happening to Naruto and non of them knew what it was or what to do.

Naruto's eyes fluttered and everyone held their breaths as he slowly woke up. After a few moments he sat up rubbing his head. When his eyes focused and he realized, well sort of, what was going on he smiled at the youngsters on the bed surrounding him.

"Hey, what's with the long faces. I've done this how many times and came out perfectly fine, now what's wrong." Naruto asked the youngsters. They jumped him, tears leaking from their eyesin worry. He looked around confused as he tried to quiet them. When he did quiet them one of the elders spoke.

_"Are you okay My lord." he asked and snorted._

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." Naruto asked and Kakashi spoke, causing Naruto to finally realize he was there.

"You have a fever and a high heart rate, you should probaly lay back down and get some more rest Naruto." Kakashi said.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto responded suspicially.

"Hokage sent me. He wanted to speak with you. Now I believe you should lie down." Kakashi said and precceded to push Naruto down onto the bed. Naruto pushed his hands aside and got up and out of the bed. He preceeded to the door and outside. The others followed a bit worried.

Naruto began to stretch, his body and chakra, to test his body. He did every exercise imaginable to test his abilites that his body could do. He began harder exercises, using his chakra, even summoning, which surprised Kakashi. He continued for a good hour and suddenly stopped.

"_Kyubbi, do have an idea what's wrong with my body. I feel fine, but I know Kakashi isn't wrong. Could it be an effect of my changes?" _Naruto asked Kyubbi in his head.

"_Well, Naruto-kun, I would think so. No human has gone through this before, so it's new to even me. ButI would assume your temperature's up due to our core power being fire, and pulse up because tecnically I am a animal. It only makes since." _Kyubbi responded.

"_Hmm, I guess it does." _Naruto said, contemplating.

"I'm fine, butI realize whats wrong." he said aburptly. The others stared at him expectly.

"BecauseI am 'human' my body had to adjust to my new powers, ability and changes. My body temperture shot up to enable me to tolerate the power and conditions I will have to live with, especially with my core power being fire, the same as Kyuubi, and my breathing increased to that of an animl rate for the same reasons, and to also allow me to keep my breath in long battles when I would otherwise fall to my own 'human' conditions." he finished and the others looked at him in wonder. He looked back at them and smiled.

"_I guess I should go see the Hokage now, don't want to keep him waiting any longer." _He said to Kyubbi. She responded with a quick 'yes'.

"See, nothing to worry about, i don't know why you guys worry so much." he walked over to Kakashi and stopped in front of him.

"Now that that's taken care of, why don't we visit the Hokage. It seems he has something to discuss with me of importance. Right Kakashi-san." Naruto said brightly.

Kakashi nodded silently and Naruto lookked behind him, said he'd be back later, and headed towards the village, but not before the smallest female fox jump onto his shoulder and rubbed against his head.

"Haheha, guess your going on a joy ride with me, huh, Kiasha" Naruto said with a chuckle. His response was a small meowish sound from the small furball. Naruto smiled and turned to Kakashi.

"Shall we go them, Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked politely. Kakashi stared at him for a moment, then responded.

"First, could you tell me something?" Kakashi asked.

"If it is in my ability to answer."Naruto said seriously.

"Could you tell me...what is going on" Kakashi askes, exasperated by the events he has witnessed.

"_Should I tell him?_" Naruto asked Kyubbi.

"_Just a little_" she answered.

"Well, you know of the Kyubbi right?"

"Yeah, but why would you, it's suppose to be a secret."Kakashi asked seriously.

"I met her when I was five, and have been in constant communacations since. And before you go all nuts, she's not evil, or corrupting me. Don't worry about it right now, you'll learn of the reason later. Anyways, she's taught me all I know, and introduced me to all of them" points to the demons behind him" and given me my summons and other abilites. She's my sensei." Naruto finished with a shrug.

"Well that's explains a lot of it. I'd like to here more, but I'm not gonna push my luck. Well, let's go then." Kakashi pulled out his orange book and headed back to the village, Naruto following by jumping from treetop to treetop, the small fox meowing in pleasure.

* * *

Whatcha think? too different from theother chapters, is it fine, or absolutle repulsive. review please, next chapter should be up soon, and thank you for waiting. Please read my other fanfics, and be ready for awhole new Naruto fanfic soon.

Thank you for reading and bye for now!


	6. AN not a chapter

HELP

I need suggestions on what to do for the rest of the story- writer's block.

what do you want to see happen. What characters do you want Naruto to befriend, to hate with every fiber of his being, should he accept the offer to be an ANBU and dissappear, should he accept and take another name, and continue to be on Kakashi's team, or should he not accept. Should i bring an original character from outside to be his mentor or good friend, possibly even relative. Example: my original character Mizuki from myspace. if you want to know more about Mizuki- find my myspace- Mizuki the ninja & alchemist or do you want to happen next?

please review or e-mail and tell me. can use either one of these to find me on myspace


End file.
